A life Without Clary
by KatherynLewis
Summary: This is the tragic story of what happens to Clary on the night before her seventh birthday, and what life would be like 20 years after her death. There will be many chapters to this. I hope you enjoy.


***The title is supose to be "The Tragic Deat it,th of Clary" Bit for some reason it wouldn't lt me title it that, or change it after I set it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instument Series, Cassandra Clare does.**

Chapter One

At the Stroke of Twelve

**It was the day before Clary's seventeenth birthday. **Simon and Clary were on Luke's steps, they had just came back from the Velselka's dinner, where they spent hours talking, even though it was no time to be relaxing and hanging out. Jace was still acting extremely weird, Jonathan still hadn't been captured, after his Awakening, and Clary had been sleep-walking, and having terrible dreams again, but hadn't told any because she thought it was no big deal since she had, had these problems when she was younger.

He hugged her good night. He was so close to her, he wanted very badly to kiss her right then and there, but he knew she would not be very happy about that because of everything that has been going on with Jace lately and because of how much she thought she "Loved" him.

As he turned to go she grabbed his arm, she wanted to tell him about the dreams and sleep walking, but all she said was "I love you Simon, I hope you know that." she choked out the last part "I will see you tomorrow, goodnight" It was as if she knew what was going to happen soon after.

He saw the tears she was trying to hold back. Knew she had been keeping secrets from him so he asked "I know you love me, and I love you too, but what's wrong?"

"Oh it's just all these problems with Jace, I thought he would be better now but he is worse."

"It will take time you know he loves you." the last part was very hard for him to get out, they were just friends but he still loved her much more then she would ever love him. Just then his phone went off, it was his mom texting him to get home.

Clary saw the text and said to him "You need to get home; we can talk about this tomorrow."

"I could call you when I get home."

"No it's okay I'm going to go to bed now, night."

Then he started walking towards the Institute, he need to talk to Jace about Clary's surprise party the next day. He took the long way because he need time to think. It was a quarter till midnight and he was still 20 minutes from the institute and that's when it started to pour rain.

She slipped into her pajamas and slid under the cozy blanket on her bed. She held her family ring securely in her palm. She hoped that the horrible nightmares and sleepwalking would not come to her tonight, but as she drifted out of consciousness everything faded and her wish had not come true.

_She was running as fast as she could, her tiny figure and agility training had made her swift and decisive. She didn't remember whom she was running from until she turned around and saw Jace holding a __seraph__ blade running full speed ahead. She could feel the icy cold air and the rain hitting her face, and bare skin. She didn't know where to go, she lived in New York all her life but there was no safe haven near, but then she looked up in the sky and she saw the all to familiar pointed roof of the institute. She took a quick left and ran straight to the gates doors. It was strange, they were open and they never should be, she ran up to the front door and burst right through them. _

_After she was inside she stopped for a quick second and gasped for air. She let out a scream for help but apparently no one was home, the must have been out fallowing another lead on Jonathan. She ran down the witchlight lit hallway toward the staircase. She ran up one flight of steps and that's when she heard the front door crash open, and a loud roar of thunder fallowed. She stumbled at the sound and busted her knee open, she showed a quick wince but did not make a sound, she could not let him know where she was heading. _

_She was almost to the to the trap door that leads to the roof when she looked down and saw Jace was only a few flights down. She opened the trap door and hopped up onto the roof. Just as she was on the roof she Jace fallowed through the door. He grabbed her by the shoulder and she backed up to the edge. _

She knew it was a dream when she looked into to Jace's eyes and she saw no light in them, they were dull and black, not bright and gold. She flung herself over the edge of the roof in hopes that it would wake her up. It did, her eyes flew open, and all she saw was the roof of the institute going further and further away, she let out a shrieking scream, then it all went black and all was silent.

Simon was almost to the institute, when his phone went off, it was his mom again. He reluctantly answered the phone.

"Where have you been and when are you getting home? It's almost midnight!"

"Clam down mom, I'll be there in an hour I have been at Velselka's with Clary and then i walked her back to Luke's place."

"Please be carefully honey, New York is no place for a young man to be walking around, in the dead of night."

"I will be fine mom remember, I am a vamp-" and thats when he heard the blood curdling scream that could only belong to one person, Clary. He dropped the phone and ran with all his vampire speed.

He saw her crash down, he was only a second late. She had a very light pulse, and Simon did the only thing he could think to do, he bit down into her neck and as he was about to bite his own wrist, he heard someone running from behind. Before he before he could turn around and see who was coming he was tackled to the floor.

It was Jace, he pinned Simon to the floor, he screamed "What the heck are you doing to her?"

"I'm trying to save her, get off of me I can help her."

"No! All you can do is turn her into a soulless, undead vampire, like you."

Jace got off of him and he rushed to Clary, he took out his steele and drew every healing rune he could think of but nothing worked she was gone. There was so much blood; she had bleed out from her neck and head, but it was washing away as the rain poured from the sky. Jace dropped down onto the ground and took Clary into his arms, he started to cry and Simon didn't know what to do, Jace never cried, ever.

Jace look up and Simon and yelled through the tears "What did you do to her? Why did you do this, why?"

"I didn't I found her like this. I was just trying to help her."

Maryse had heard the crying and screaming from inside the Institute she walked up to were she saw Simon and Jace and when she saw Clary in Jace's arms she let out a gasp and said, "By the angel, what happened?" She knelt down to Jace's level to take a look at Clary she saw the all the runes on scrawled on her body, the gash in her head but when she looked at the wound on her neck she turned to Simon, and asked him "Did you do this to her?"

"No I didn't I tried to save her." He said in a sad yet defensive voice.

"I'm sorry Simon, but I need to take you in to ask you some questions."

Simon agreed, they took him to the familiar holding cell that they head held Camille in months ago. They didn't tie him up or anything they just had a civil conversation about what had happened. After they had cleared up what had happened they released him and they sent Clary's body to the City of bones.

One of the Brothers visited the Institute to tell Maryse and Jace how she had died. She had died exactly at 12:00 AM. The cause of death was from falling or jumping from the roof, she also had a demonic rune drawn in blood right over her heart. When Jace heard that she had that rune, he knew exactly who was behind it, Sebastian. He still called Jonathan-Christopher Sebastian because he did not want to share a name with someone so foul.

Jace remembered last year what they had been doing at midnight of her birthday. It was almost to much for him to handle. He was already going to make Sebastian pay for what he already did to him before but now it was going to make it so much worse for him now.

They all showed up to the funeral a few days later. They were all dressed in the traditional white. Jocelyn was pouring tears, and was a terrible mess. Simon, Magnus, Izzy, Luke, and Maia were the only ones who said something about Clary. Everyone else couldn't keep it together. Since Clary had died Jace and Simon had both been like zombies. Jace looked sickly and tired. Simon had black circles under his eyes. After the funeral they all went their separate ways but Simon decided to get away from the city and he hoped he would never return.

****Please leave a review of this story. Please say whatever you think of this, I want your honest opinion. This is my first fan fiction and I want to know if you want more.**

**-Katheryn Lewis**


End file.
